In Your Eyes
by Light In The Void
Summary: But then, people never seemed to look past the mask that was presented to them. *SPOILERS* for last episode.


Hi everybody~! I hadn't actually expected to debut on with this story, but then after my marathon watching of Code Geass, I really felt I had to write it. It was written really quickly, so please excuse the overall quality of the fic~ m(_ _)m Heh heh heh …

**Warning** This story is set at the very END of the series, so there will obviously be spoilers. I advise anyone who hasn't finished the series (or, at the very least, has no idea how the series ends) not to read it.

That said, please enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, do you really think it would have ended that way?

*Edit* 11/4/08: Fixed up the misspelling of Euphie's nickname. For all of you who pointed it out, thank you! :) And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews as well :)

* * *

_Pain._

_It hurts._

Every pair of accusing eyes stabs him to the core. Every accusing word directed towards him is like a gunshot wound to the heart, until one day he finds himself examining his body for the blood that must surely be pouring from the wounds. He never finds a single mark, but the blood that stains his hands cannot be washed off.

It is a necessity; it is a must. He must conquer the world, and he must make the people hate him, loathe him, more than they ever did his father or Euphie. He laughs at them; he scorns them, and they hate him. It is surprising how easy it is.

But then, people never seem to look past the mask that is presented to them.

He wants to scream at them sometimes, _make _them understand. But he cannot. It is vital to the plan, and the plan is everything.

_Zero Requiem_.

The key to a peaceful world.

The hatred in his former comrade's eyes. The anger in their words. The look in Nunnally's eyes as she opened them for the first time to look at him. Her heartfelt, hateful words tear his soul into shreds. _Nii-san is truly the devil!_

It is necessary. The method matters not, only the end result.

So on the day when the plan is to be initiated and the parade travels onwards to the prisoner's execution, he puts on a smile that seems to him to be much like Zero's mask. He smiles because he owns the world, and people expect him to do so. He rules the world, but it is not a world he wishes to rule.

The silence of the crowds is deafening. Only whispers and mutterings wind their way through the people crowding the sides of the streets. It appears his plan thus far has worked, and he is pleased, even though the silence threatens to shred him to pieces.

When Suzaku finally appears before him, it is everything he can do to cover up the smile of relief that threatens to break out.

"_It's Zero!"_

"_Zero! Zero has come!"_

"_Look!"_

_It is human nature to rebel against misfortune._ He has seen it, and knows CC's words to be true.

The smile finally escapes, twisting the corners of his mouth upwards. Fear, pain, sadness – soon it all will be gone. His suffering, the world's suffering; all will come to an end.

_Please_.

It has never been in his nature to beg, nor is he sure of whom he begs it. But now, in this moment, he cries out in his heart to beg of the world, _become the world that Nunnally wanted. That Euphie wanted._

Suzaku – no, Zero, has made his way past all of the 'defences' in place, landing with a flourish before him. Still acting his part, the Emperor of the world steps backward in 'fear'. Purple eyes stare into the mask he wore for so long, searching, locking gazes with hidden green. The smile threatens to break out again.

He is a liar, and he has lied to the whole world to achieve his goals.

He is an actor, and the time has come for him to bow and remove his mask at last.

Lelouch Vi Britannia will die hated, scorned, forever remembered as the enemy of justice and peace, an abomination. Only a few will ever know that the peaceful world will be _his_ legacy. He must die so that the world can finally begin to live.

_I __shall gamble on the Geass known as people's wishes … for the sake of the world's future._

The sword in Suzaku's hand flashes towards him.

_Pain._

_Checkmate._

~*End*~

* * *

A/N: Urg, it sounded good when I wrote it ... but when I re-read it, it seems a bit rushed ... *shrugs* oh well~


End file.
